marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
What If? Vol 2 34
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Location: * | StoryTitle2 = Dr. Doom Was a Pediatrician | Writer2_1 = Ian Akin | Penciler2_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Inker2_1 = Tom Vincent | Colourist2_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer2_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor2_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis2 = Dr. Doom: pediatrician. | Appearing2 = Feature Characters: * Other Characters: * A boy Races and Species: * * Location: * | StoryTitle3 = Wolverine Hibernated | Writer3_1 = Wyatt Gwyon | Penciler3_1 = David Cullen | Inker3_1 = Sam de la Rosa | Colourist3_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Letterer3_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor3_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis3 = Wolverine needs to hibernate like an actual wolverine. When the X-Men are attacked by the Sentinels, they reluctantly attempt to wake up Wolverine in order to help battle them. | Appearing3 = Feature Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Location: * | StoryTitle4 = You Were Spider-Man | Writer4_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Penciler4_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Inker4_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Colourist4_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer4_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor4_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis4 = You (yes YOU) were bitten by a radioactive spider and decided to fight crime in a costume as Spider-Man. Or Spider-Woman for some of you. | Appearing4 = Feature Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * ** * * * * Races and Species: * * * Location: * | StoryTitle5 = You Were the Red Skull | Writer5_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Penciler5_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Inker5_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Colourist5_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer5_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor5_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis5 = You (yes YOU) were the ward of Adolf Hitler and became the villainous Red Skull. | Appearing5 = Feature Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Location: * | StoryTitle6 = The Punisher Was a Hall Monitor | Writer6_1 = David Cullen | Penciler6_1 = David Cullen | Inker6_1 = Brent Cardillo | Colourist6_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Letterer6_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor6_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis6 = The Punisher works as a Hall Monitor at a regular school. He uses weapons to enforce the rules. | Appearing6 = Feature Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Sam * Kal Races and Species: * Location: * | StoryTitle7 = Galactus Fought Ant Man | Writer7_1 = Steve Buccellato | Penciler7_1 = Steve Buccellato | Inker7_1 = Hilary Barta | Colourist7_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer7_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor7_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis7 = Galactus vs Ant-Man. | Appearing7 = Feature Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Location: * | StoryTitle8 = Spider-Man Fought the Trapster | Writer8_1 = John Rozum | Penciler8_1 = David Cullen | Inker8_1 = Andrew Pepoy | Colourist8_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer8_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor8_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis8 = Spider-Man battled the Trapster and they ended up gluing each other to the wall. | Appearing8 = Feature Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Location: * Items: * | StoryTitle9 = Adventures in Spidey-Baby-Sitting | Writer9_1 = Darren Auck | Penciler9_1 = Darren Auck | Inker9_1 = Sam De La Rosa | Colourist9_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Letterer9_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor9_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis9 = Spider-Man and Mary Jane had a mutant son named Spidey-Baby. | Appearing9 = Feature Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Location: * | StoryTitle10 = Sue Storm Had Become the Visible Girl | Writer10_1 = John Rozum | Penciler10_1 = David Cullen | Inker10_1 = Andrew Pepoy | Colourist10_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer10_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor10_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis10 = Namor attempts to kidnap Sue Storm to be his bride, but he is repulsed when she uses her powers. | Appearing10 = Feature Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Location: * | StoryTitle11 = Marvel Published Nursery Rhymes | Writer11_1 = Barry Dutter | Penciler11_1 = Larry Alexander | Inker11_1 = Ian Akin | Colourist11_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer11_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor11_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis11 = Spider-Man asked little Miss Muffet to hook him up with some of her curds and whey, only to frighten her away before asking what a tuffet was. | Appearing11 = Feature Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Miss Muffet Races and Species: * Location: * | StoryTitle12 = Industrialist Tony Stark Owned a Chain of Laundromats | Writer12_1 = John Rozum | Penciler12_1 = David Cullen | Inker12_1 = Andrew Pepoy | Colourist12_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer12_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor12_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis12 = Due to Iron Man's ownership of a chain of laundromats, the Avengers expect him to wash their clothes. | Appearing12 = Feature Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * Location: * | StoryTitle13 = Howard the Duck Was a Chicken | Writer13_1 = Barry Dutter | Penciler13_1 = Jim Reddington | Inker13_1 = Ian Akin | Colourist13_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer13_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor13_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis13 = Howard the Duck is a chicken in this reality. He is cooked and eaten by humans. | Appearing13 = Feature Characters: * Races and Species: * * Location: * | StoryTitle14 = Howard the Duck Was a Pigeon | Writer14_1 = Barry Dutter | Penciler14_1 = Jim Reddington | Inker14_1 = Ian Akin | Colourist14_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer14_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor14_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis14 = Howard the Duck is a pigeon in this reality. He is frustrated with people feeding him peanuts, as he would prefer to eat a stake. | Appearing14 = Feature Characters: * Races and Species: * * Location: * | StoryTitle15 = Howard the Duck Was a Vulture | Writer15_1 = Barry Dutter | Penciler15_1 = Jim Reddington | Inker15_1 = Ian Akin | Colourist15_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer15_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor15_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis15 = Howard the Vulture followed a hot dog vendor in the desert. | Appearing15 = Feature Characters: * Races and Species: * * Location: * | StoryTitle16 = Howard the Duck Was a Canary | Writer16_1 = Barry Dutter | Penciler16_1 = Jim Reddington | Inker16_1 = Ian Akin | Colourist16_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer16_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor16_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis16 = Howard the Canary gets into a fight with the black cat Sylvester. | Appearing16 = Feature Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * * Location: * | StoryTitle17 = Howard the Duck Was a Goose | Writer17_1 = Barry Dutter | Penciler17_1 = Jim Reddington | Inker17_1 = Ian Akin | Colourist17_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer17_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor17_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis17 = Howard the Goose goosed a red-haired woman. | Appearing17 = Feature Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * * Location: * | StoryTitle18 = Ant-Man Had a Picnic | Writer18_1 = John Rozum | Penciler18_1 = David Cullen | Inker18_1 = Ian Akin | Colourist18_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer18_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor18_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis18 = When Ant-Man and Wasp had a picnic, his ants took all the food. | Appearing18 = Feature Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * * Location: * | StoryTitle19 = The Leader Decided to Buy a Hat | Writer19_1 = John Rozum | Penciler19_1 = David Cullen | Inker19_1 = Ian Akin | Colourist19_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer19_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor19_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis19 = The Leader decided to buy a hat, but could not decide whether to buy a beanie for each lobe, or just buy a sombrero. | Appearing19 = Feature Characters: * Races and Species: * Location: * | StoryTitle20 = Storm was an Air Traffic Controller | Writer20_1 = David Cullen | Penciler20_1 = Brent Cardillo | Inker20_1 = Brent Cardillo | Colourist20_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Letterer20_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor20_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis20 = Storm became an air traffic controller but the stress of her job caused her to uncontrollably cause thunderstorms that downed planes. | Appearing20 = Feature Characters: * Races and Species: * * Location: * | StoryTitle21 = The Punisher Was a Stern, Yet Fatherly Type | Writer21_1 = Ian Akin | Penciler21_1 = Ian Akin | Inker21_1 = Ian Akin | Colourist21_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer21_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor21_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis21 = The Punisher does not use guns when crime-fighting. He treats villains as unruly children, and acts as their strict father. | Appearing21 = Feature Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * Location: * | StoryTitle22 = Ghost Rider Fell Asleep | Writer22_1 = Steve Buccellato | Penciler22_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Inker22_1 = Steve Buccellato | Colourist22_1 = Steve Buccellato | Letterer22_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor22_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis22 = After Ghost Rider falls asleep, his flaming skull sets fire to New York City. | Appearing22 = Feature Characters: * Other Characters: * Unnamed firefighter Races and Species: * Location: * | StoryTitle23 = Frank Castle Had Died But His Family Had Lived | Writer23_1 = Barry Dutter | Penciler23_1 = Steve Buccellato | Inker23_1 = Steve Buccellato | Colourist23_1 = Steve Buccellato | Letterer23_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor23_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis23 = To avenge his death, Frank Castle's wife and kids become the Punisher Family. | Appearing23 = Feature Characters: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Location: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}